


Sweater

by Longliveusbrats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longliveusbrats/pseuds/Longliveusbrats
Summary: Kuroo was tired of the same old routine. He decided to make a small change to the morning and see where that leads.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 55





	Sweater

Kuroo bit into his sandwich and pouted, “It’s not every day you wake up on the couch cuddled up with your roommate. I don’t just cuddle everyone. No, Bokuto doesn’t count as everyone. He just really likes cuddles. But Oikawa barely even batted an eyelash this morning!” Kenma sighed and looked up from his game, “Kuro, do you like Oikawa-san?” Kuroo blinked, “Did I not lead with that?” Kenma shook his head, “No. No, you did not.” Kuroo laughed, “Well, oops. I do like Oikawa, I just think that I’m not his type, you know? He seems keen on his best friend though.” Kenma rolled his eyes and focused on his game again. “You’ll never know unless you ask though, right?” Kuroo finished his lunch and leaned back in his seat. “You’re absolutely right. And now I’ve got just the idea…” 

After he and Kenma parted ways, Kuroo set to work on putting his plan in motion. Once he made it back to the apartment he shared with Oikawa, he made sure the coast was clear before carefully rifling through the other boy’s closet. “Ah-ha! Bingo.” He took the desired item and hid it in his room before starting on his homework. Oikawa came home to find Kuroo asleep on the couch. “Aw man. Guess I’m on my own for dinner.” He put a blanket over Kuroo before settling in on his nightly routine. Kuroo awoke a few hours later with a smile on his face, “Thanks, Tooru.” He said to no one in particular. Stretching, he reached for his phone and checked the time. Realizing that Oikawa would be long asleep by now he figured he could carry out his plan with no interruptions. 

Kuroo lifted his head slowly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. “Mm, Tooru, do you have to make so much noise this early in the morning?” Oikawa twitched, “Tetsu-chan, my favorite sweater is missing! It’s not in my room, and it’s not here either. You wouldn’t happen to know what happened to it, would you?” He spun around to face Kuroo as he spoke. Kuroo sat up and yawned, “Did you check the living room?” Oikawa raised a brow, “Why would it be there? It’s not like I take my sweaters off there?” Tetsurou snickered, “You don’t, but I do. So give it a check.” He snuggled back down under the covers as Oikawa left the room grumbling to himself. 

Tooru stood in front of the couch dumbfounded, “I cannot believe that Tetsu-chan was right.” He grabbed the sweater and put it on. He went back to the bedroom and pulled the covers back, crawling on top of Kuroo and tickling him lightly. “Get up and accept your punishment for wearing my sweater you scoundrel!” Tetsurou laughed, “What if I told you I never wore it but put it there on purpose?” Oikawa gasped and shook him as he continued to laugh, “Why stress me out so early?! It’s cold and if I have to sit in class all day I would rather do it comfortably.” Kuroo calmed down a bit before answering. “Messing with you is fun.” He leaned forward and gave Oikawa a chaste kiss, “Besides, you look so cute when you’re mad.” Oikawa spluttered indignantly, “You-You can’t just do that out of the blue. You’re going to give me the wrong idea.” He started to move off of Kuroo only to be held in place, “Maybe that was the idea, Tooru. I’m tired of us dancing around each other. Will you let me take you out this weekend?” Oikawa blushed and looked away, “...Fine. But do something about that bedhead of yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> The new season of haikyuu put me in a writing mood and to be perfectly honest, I miss this ship a lot. It's the first thing I've ever published though so I know it's not the best it could be. But thank you for reading!


End file.
